KMA: KonohaMusicAcademy
by TheAwkwardBystander
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new student at the well known KMA. She ends up sitting next to the famous heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha. Now she's balencing love, her new band, ex boyfriends, and KMA's big awards. She needs the money for next year. What will happen? SxS
1. Hello KMA!

**Bonjour! Um, briefly this is going to have a very musical plot with all types of music in it! **

**Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, KibaIno, NejiTen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Never will. I don't own any of the songs either. **

**Enjoy!**

***

It was my first day of Konoha Music Academy, and I, Sakura Haruno was late. After working my butt off for the last three months to get into a school that would set me on the path for fame and glory, I was going to show up late to school. How was that even fair?

Pulling a black jacket over my light rose tank top, I grabbed her backpack, a yogurt, and makeup bag and went out to my car. Sliding into the seat I drove to KMA.

Of course, when I got there, I rushed to put on mascara and a small amount of eyeliner in the car. My stomach flipped when I saw the student. They all looked to come from fairly rich families and dressed in a very sophisticated way. I looked down at my torn jeans and old sneakers.

I groaned and opened the door of my car. Pulling my backpack over my shoulder and walked to the small building with the words 'Offices' written on it in polished gold letters. The secretary looked up at me when the bells where finished tinkling and smiled warmly.

"Hello, you must be Miss Haruno. I'm Shizune." She held out her hand and I shook it. "You're getting a dorm after school and moving in after school as well, right?"

"Yes." I glanced down at the schedule that she had handed me. Ugh, math first. I've always hated math.

"Well, I suppose that you'll get the rest of your information after school." Shizune smiled. "Just get the pale blue one signed and we'll get you all sorted out later. Have a good first day, Miss Haruno."

I smiled a little and made my way too math, frowning. I wanted the arts. That's what I was good at. The only non-artsy related classes on here were math and science.

I walked into the math room, A125, after the start of school bells had rung. A loud voice greeted me. "You must be Sakura. I'm you're math teacher, Asuma."

"Uh, hi." I glanced around the room.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Sighing, I said, "I'm Sakura Haruno, yes this color of hair is natural. I play the guitar, electric and acoustic and sing a little."

"It's wonderful to have you, Sakura. Now, where to put you." Asuma looked around the room. "Next to Sasuke, please. Mr. Uchiha, your hand in the air." I watched a pale hand rise into the air; the hand of course was attached to a beautiful boy. And because of my luck today, I bet that he's dating someone.

But I still slid into the seat next the handsome Sasuke Uchiha. I tripped on my way to my seat and my song journal skidded across the desk and landed in Sasuke's lap. I felt my cheeks flame red.

His eyes went down to his lap and glanced at the title I drew on the book.

"Get in groups please! We're doing heights." Asuma said and I froze.

"Come on. Join our group." Sasuke muttered. I looked to where Sasuke sat with three other people. One was a blonde boy, his orange button up shirt was left unbuttoned and the collar was flipped up. Another was a gorgeous blonde girl in a black and pink plaid skirt with a black shirt. The last was also male; he had long hair that was clasped in a ponytail at the bottom of his back. His black shirt was buttoned up to the last button.

"Hi! I'm Naruto." The blonde boy's smile was huge. "You're new this year, right?"

"No kidding, dobe." Sasuke said his voice at a monotone.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto stood up and stomped his foot.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe"

"Te…"

"Would both of you idiots cut it out? Hi, I'm Ino." The blonde girl flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "You already know Sasuke; he's a loser and the big heartthrob other than Neji here." Ino pointed towards the boy with the long hair. "Naruto, sit down. Um, the girls in out group have a band as do the boys. The girls are looking for a lead singer, you said you sang."

I looked into my lap. Ugh. "Yeah, I sing."

I watched navy blue move. Looking through my eyelashes, I noticed that it was Sasuke. He went over to his desk and grabbed something. He then brought it over to where the five of us were sitting. "She writes her own stuff too."

I froze. No, no, no. I didn't even know if what I wrote was really that good. It was words on a page. That was all. "Those aren't that good; I mean it's been a hobby."

Ino flipped open the old notebook. "Not good? '_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless' _I think it's cute! We could totally use some of these during KMA's awards. HITT has almost had the top spot every year in the female bands! We need you, Sakura!"

"Um, is that a compliment?" I watched Ino's blue eyes sparkle.

"Of course!" Ino went to hand my brightly colored notebook to me when Sasuke's hand took it instead.

"Bait." He said simply as the bell rang.

I felt my eyes narrow. "Sasuke whoever you are! You give that back! That isn't remotely fair; I've been here less than an hour someone's already taken my things."

Sasuke looked me directly in the eyes. "Sit with us at lunch and maybe, maybe you'll get it back."

I wanted to scream! How could he just take my song book? I suppose, I did throw it at him, but that was a complete mistake.

I looked down at my schedule again. Lyric writer. I scowled.

Of course, my luck was at its highest today. That was for sure.

I found the classroom and guess who was sitting as still as a marble statue created by some famous artist? Sasuke. Of course a group of girls surrounded him. I pushed through the crowd, ignoring the shouts of protest and slid into the seat next to him.

"I need my lyrics book, loser." I was riled up.

"Is it really that precious to you?" Sasuke looked at me.

"Yes, that's my lifeline in music. Thanks." I went to grab the book when he held it, just out of my arms reach.

"Sasuke, that's the rudest thing I've seen you do in a long time. She obviously wants that back. I think our dear China's got a cr…"

"Temari, that's more than enough." Sasuke hissed. But, he drew in his arms and slipped the book back into his binder.

"You can't tell me what to do, Uchiha." She narrowed her eyes. "You piss me off."

A tall boy wrapped his arms around the angry girls' waist. "A lot of people piss you off, Mari."

"Shikamaru." Temari turned in his arms and rested her forehead against his.

I felt a small tap against my shoulder. A boy with red hair that reminded my slightly of blood stood looking down at me with beautiful teal eyes, "Um, you're in my seat."

"Oh. Sorry." I got out of his chair, glared at Sasuke and went to stand at the door.

I placed next to Temari.

"Hi, I'm Temari. You're the new girl Ino was talking about when I saw her in the halls." Temari was twirling a pencil between her fingers. "Ino can't wait until after lunch; she wants to hear you sing."

"Who does what in your band?"

"I'm drums! Uh, Ino does electric guitar and vocals. Hinata does acoustic guitar like you and Tenten can play the odds and ends. She's mainly piano."

"What about the boys, do they have a band?" I found myself saying.

"Yeah, they've got a band too. Sasuke, he's vocals and acoustic guitar. My boyfriend, Shikamaru, yeah he's the Tenten of our group. He's ultra talented. Any who, I don't know if you know Naruto and Neji? You do? Awesome, well Neji's on electric and bass guitar. And Naruto's on drums. Backup vocals and extra acoustic guitar is Kiba." Temari laughed. "You look utterly lost. It's okay. You'll get to really see everyone at lunch. We're one big group. The two bands are total friends. Shika and I are the only ones dating as of right now though. Although, I think Sasuke likes you!"

"Great, the kid who steals my things."

"Are you staying here on leaving?" Temari asked suddenly.

"I'm getting moved in tonight after school." I said quietly.

"I wonder if you'll move in with us. We had a senior, Konon, but she moved in with her band members. So, we've got an extra bed." Temari said thoughtfully.

"Who's in your room?"

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata and I. Each room is made of five." Temari answered simply.

"Okay." I said as I pulled out a fresh spiral notebook.

"Do you write songs? You were fighting Sasuke earlier. I've never seen people fight with him either." Temari peered over at my book were I was scribbling down lyrics.

"Yeah, I write a bit. He's got my main book." I answer. I paused, looking for the right word.

Temari read what I wrote, "This is for my girls all around the world/who have come across a man who don't respect your worth/Thinking all women should be seen not heard/So what do we do girls, Shout louder!" A large grin made its way to her face. "I like it! I love it! Very cool for a girl band. Girl, you're in."

I smiled. "Just wait until you see what I've got in my normal song book."

***

I looked into the packed lunch room. I had to get my lyrics which meant finding Sasuke. I saw Naruto first, however, and walked towards him.

"Sakura! Sit next to me!" He yelled when he saw me.

"Oh, okay." I looked around to see if I could find Sasuke.

"Who're you?" A girl with too buns on top of head said to me. Next to her, standing quietly with his arms around his waist, was Neji.

"This, Tenten, is Sakura!" Naruto said, excitedly.

"And she's going to be in our band. She writes." I turned to see Temari.

"Really now?" Tenten looked at me. "Can I read some of your lyrics?"

"If I had my book." I mumbled.

"What?" She sat down next to Neji.

"Sasuke's got my lyrics book." I said sadly.

"Teme! Give Sakura her book back!" Naruto shouted, and then stomped off to find Sasuke.

"Okay, something is wrong with that kid." Temari murmured. I laughed.

"Hey Sakura! This is Hinata." Ino said as she sat down. Hinata had white pupiless eyes like Neji did and long blue tinted hair that fell in her face.

"H-hello, S-sakura." Hinata said. She looked above my head and turned red. I turned to see what made her blush and saw Naruto pulled Sasuke to the table.

"Hey! More people! Hi Hinata! Look, Sakura, I brought teme." Naruto said happily. "Aw, Temari, you're in my seat."

"Bummer, kid." Temari said, scrutinizing the cafeteria. "You know what Naruto, you can have you're spot. Shika's being an ass."

"Sweet!" Naruto scurried to the now open seat.

"Sakura." A voice that was cool and calm called out my name.

I looked at the owner. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Here's your book." Sasuke tossed it at me. I caught it.

"Thanks."

"Hn." He grunted while I rolled my eyes.

Tenten took it when I held out to her.

After a few minutes she looked up. "I like 'Tell Me Why'. It's got really cool lyrics. Story?"

"My ex. He was a bit controlling and was downright mean at times. He didn't really grasp my emotions. It killed me. And he was in mind when I was writing during class earlier." I said, thinking back to my first and only boyfriend. "He was okay. He said he loved me, but I don't know…"

"Sakura Haruno, I would know that hair anywhere." I froze. No.

***

**I got inspired so I had to write! Sorry for those waiting on my other fics! **

**Songs in order: Fearless by Taylor Swift, Can't Hold Us Down by Christina Aguilera ft. Lil' Kim., Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift**

**Review! **


	2. 8th World Wonder

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

….

'I would know that voice anywhere.' I thought. Of course, he was a talented pianist, along with painter who left the public KHS (Konoha High School) for bigger and better things. He was my ex who, with the voice that was ice cold and lifeless, broke my heart days before the spring dance. I loved him, or so I thought.

"Sai." I murmured at last. I didn't turn around; I didn't think I could face him.

"So, Sakura blossom, I've been thinking, I want to hook up again. You're cute." Sai pronounced the lightly and let out a puff of breath afterword, while I scrunched up my nose.

"I don't think so Sai. You really hurt me. You're like the human version of a roller coaster." I refused to look at him. I will not look at him.

"Human version of a roller coaster? We'll see about that, won't we blossom?" Sai looked up around at everyone sitting around me. "The preps of the preppiest? Really blossom, I would've thought that you and a tree would've made better friends. You do like being alone I recall."

I bit my tongue. I glanced up at the crème colored wall directly in front of me. I watched the twisting of black lines turn into lyrics that create hate and revenge on the boy standing behind me. The black words became a fiery red with life as I imagined him reading them and being stuck down. To finally understand what went through my head while we were dating. I could feel the anger well up inside me and I was ready to completely lash out at him when a bouncing orange and yellow blob got in the way.

When my eyes focused again, I found out that it was Naruto. He had two yellow drumsticks out and was playing to the beat of the MP3 that he had in. Of course, he had his eyes closed and tripped, not so gracefully, to the floor.

Ino took the liberty to laugh the loudest at him. Still laughing, she wiped imaginary tears from her eyes and focused behind me. "Hey, Sai, would you go back to your table. You're ruining the vibe." There was a pause. "No, you do not sneer at me! Don't you walk away! Sai just you wait, just you wait."

Ino rested her head in her hands. "I so need a massage right now."

"Coming right up!" I rough and wild voice came out of nowhere and was soon matched by a body. Tanned hands worked Ino's shoulders and Ino let out a sigh of relief.

"Kiba, you should go into massaging. This is heaven." Ino got a hazed look on her face which made Tenten start to laugh.

"I think Ino likes you Kiba." Tenten giggled and paused when Ino's eyes flashed open glaring at the brunette. "I also think that because we've got like fifteen minutes left of lunch I'm going to go shoot some hoops. Neji, are you coming with me or hanging with them?"

Neji stood up but didn't say anything.

Once he and Tenten had left, I leaned over to Temari, and whispered, "Doesn't he ever talk?"

"Who?" Temari looked at me after putting the finishing touches on of her thick eyeliner.

"Neji."

"He's like a mute. Hardly ever uses long sentences. He just seems to get handed everything that he needs." Temari laughed. "That's why he's like the angst king. He sulks a lot too. Only Tenten can really get into his head."

A simple 'Oh' was all that I could muster.

Temari looked at me, "He's really funny to get talking though. He uses incredibly big words!"

"Words like nonchalant and adversary are not big terms, Mari. They're commonly used." Shikamaru lifted his head off of his arms for a moment. "Well-informed people understand how to fit words with opulent meanings into daily conversations."

Temari leaned towards Shikamaru to rest her head against his. "Consider me dense then. I may be silly and daft but I fully comprehend how to have a miraculous time."

"That sounded smart." He smirked and Temari smirked right on back. It was an uneasy thing to watch. I noticed Hinata staring at me. She had her fork, with a few white rice pieces on it, halfway lifted to her delicate mouth. She reminded me greatly of a doll, something so breakable, so fragile, and so innocent.

"Yes?" I said, looking right back at her.

"Oh!" I rose tinted blush engulfed her face. "I'm sorry, I-I just s-spaced."

"It's really no problem." I smiled.

"Hinata! I didn't notice you there. You really need to open up, Hina, really don't blush and look away." Kiba's dark eyes softened when he saw Hinata. Her already rose cheeks turned into a color like ripened strawberries.

"K-Kiba! I, well, sorry." Hinata gathered up her things and accidently brushed her opened pencil pouch to the floor.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. I take it I'll see you later." Kiba smiled big which made me look at his teeth; he had a few that were like fangs. Like a dogs.

"You always say that knowing I'll see you next period." Hinata murmured, standing up and heaving the one-shouldered bag on her shoulder. "Bye everyone."

She got maybe ten steps before she was grabbed by a tan hand. "Hinata, you forgot your pencil case! You want to see how I knew it was yours? We'll you like violet and 'Hyuuga' is written on it, but I didn't think Neji liked violet. I mean isn't he into blah colors? Here I'll walk you to wherever it is that you are going! Is it okay if I call you Nata?"

Hinata swayed and the boy, Naruto stood there unnoticing until she fell back against him. Not sure of what to do, and since he had already fallen there that lunch period, Naruto sat down and put Hinata in his lap. Placing the pencil pouch into Hinata's bag, Naruto started humming something that I liked the sound of but didn't recognize. Probably something Sasuke wrote.

I could tell that they didn't really communicate with others. I was an outsider and so I wasn't totally interesting. Neji and Tenten has already left, Shikamaru and Temari were now talking to each other quietly, Naruto was singing to a passed out Hinata, and Kiba was massaging Ino, which meant that only Sasuke didn't have anyone to talk to. I inwardly groaned.

Instead of talking to Sasuke, I decided to write. 'When I feel blue, I think of you/'Cause you're true wherever you are/Near or far, you still are my shining star/Sometimes it's mad, things get bad and I'm sad/Wherever you are there is light by my side/I feel alright.'

"That book really is your lifeline isn't it?" Sasuke scooted closer to me. I nodded, still immersed in my lyrics. I could hear the loud dance beat. I needed someone who could synthesize well. "You know Sakura…"

He was cut off by the bell. I put my lyrics book into my bag and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Sorry Sasuke, I'll talk to you some other time, I suppose."

I smiled ecstatically when I saw what class was next. It was labeled as 'Bandz' and I was sure I could play. Then a thought struck me and I immediately sobered from my high. I didn't have my guitar on me. I was just going to sit there. I scowled.

Walking into the red and brown room I took an open seat near Ino, who was warming up her vocals. Her icy blue electric guitar sat next to her with her name written on it in blue sharpie. Tenten sat next to her bobbing her head to her IPod, a layer of sweat rested on her forehead. Her IPod screen was lit up and she was listening to 'White Houses' by Vanessa Carlton. Temari sat on the floor purple and gold drumsticks on her hand, she was drumming lightly on Shikamaru's head. He turned around to tell her off and she hit his nose.

"Oops! Sorry Shika!" She laughed, leaning forward to kiss it better. He scowled but tilted his head up to catch her lips.

Naruto entered the doors carrying an awake, but frightened Hinata on his back. "See Nata! I told you that we'd make it before the bell rang."

Hinata slipped off his back and walked over to the girls and put her things next to Tenten and then went to the back of the room where she grabbed a black guitar case. She came back over to where she was sitting and pulled out a lavender acoustic guitar and started to tune it.

An energetic looking man came out of his office. "Hello class! I just got a message saying that we've got a new student, is there a Sakura Haruno here?" I raised my hand slowly. "Hello, Miss Haruno. I am Gai."

"Hi." I muttered, looked down at my bag.

"On the first day of school we went around the room to, brag in a way, about our talents in music. Miss Haruno, you're the only one who hasn't gone." Gai walked up to the front of his desk and leaned on it.

"I don't have a guitar." I said, avoiding the gazes of the class.

"Hey, Hina, can Sakura borrow you're guitar? She plays acoustic too." Temari said, and Hinata nodded while she held the lavender instrument out to me. I took it and inhale slowly to calm my nerves.

"Okay, I wrote this myself." I started playing and soon found myself singing. "Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do/Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you/The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing/Seven days and seven nights of thunder/The waters rising and I'm slipping under/I think I fell in with the 8th world wonder/Yeah, yeah."

I came to a slow, I already felt much too naked and exposed. The class was silent. "Oh, was I really that bad?"

Ino shook her head. "You're definitely what HITT needed."

"Yeah. Girl! That was awesome!" Temari clapped me on the back and a moved forward slightly.

"Good job, Miss Haruno. That was very impressive. Everyone, I'm giving you today just to play and practice." Gai went into his office and shut the door.

I felt a finger tap my shoulder and they were standing closer to me than I expected when I turned around. "Oh, yes Sasuke?"

"That was good. You join the girls and you'll give my band a run for first place." Sasuke shifted his weight to his right foot. "Or you can join us. Play guitar on songs where having a girl's voice isn't required."

"Well, Sasuke that's tempting. Really it is. But I don't know. I like the girls too, and I'll probably be able to sing more and…" I started rambling.

Sasuke put one pale finger up to my mouth. "It's up to you, Sakura. Which band is your first choice?"

….

**Tada! **

**Hope this chapter was interesting! **

**Songs used: Wherever You Are-Laava and 8****th**** World Wonder—Kimberley Locke**

**Review Notes! **

**Mystical Spirits:**** I did take your words to heart! Thanks for the pointers! Hope they helped!**

**Blooming Flower08:**** I love that song too and want to use it in the future!**

**Now it's your turn Review! **


	3. With You

Sorry for such a wait!

X.X.X.

"Go with you? Although its mega tempting, I don't think I'll be able to become my full potential if I'm stuck with you. HITT needs me, you want to use me as a pretty cover girl for your band. Sorry, I'm going to have to choose my ladies. But, I'll hold you to a duet. That's if you can sing." I smiled a little to sweetly.

"Only you, Haruno, would challenge my voice. Fine, we'll have to do a duet sometime. It's on, since you are going with the girls." Sasuke looked me over and raised his brows, turning to walk back to his band.

"Sakura! Get you little ass over here! We need to take a deeper look into that lyrics book of yours." Ino squealed, delighted. I grinned and handed the book to her. "We're going to have to go shopping you know."

Tenten and Temari groaned. Hinata rolled her eyes and continued to peer over Ino's shoulder at my messily scrawled lyrics. Temari laid on the floor, stomach down. Around her neck was a silver chain with a small ring attached. The ring was silver as well, and the metal twisted around a small glittering crystal. I hadn't noticed the ring before because Temari must've kept it hidden under her shirt.

"Hey, Temari?"

"Yeah, Sakura? Whatcha need?" Her gaze flittered over to the other side of the room where the boys were crowded around Sasuke. Shikamaru was the farthest away for the lead singer.

"Is the ring—No, I mean, what's with the…?" I pointed to the ring.

"What's with my chest?" Temari got a silly look on her face. When my face heated up, she started to laugh. "I'm just joking, I know it's the ring, right?"

I silently nodded.

"Well, it's a promise ring in a way. I know it sounds unbelievably stupid, but in the super rich families, we tend to still do arranged marriages. Shika is a Nara and they like to keep high social standings with everything—high. We're going to be married. Not anytime soon I assure you. In fact, that's why we're dating. For a chance to see deeper into each other, you know? And don't you dare think that I don't love him either. I do. I do." Temari rested her chin in her folded arms.

"You're getting m-married?" I didn't want to think of someone getting married when we were still in high school.

"Yeah, eventually. When we're both out of college." Temari smiled and opened her mouth to continue; however, Ino's high yelp made us turn our attention over to her.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"I found our first song with the five of us together. " Ino blushed lightly. "It's charming, and sweet. About a love with no boundaries. It's 'With You'."

Once everyone had read the lyrics, we set off to slowly putting the right cutesy feeling of a love song together. We learned that Ino and my vocals blend together so well that it's perfect.

The rest of the school day for me went by a happy blur. An unimaginable joy filled me when I knew that I was a part of something that was going to be absolutely fantastic.

X.X.X.

We spent hours after we were supposed to be asleep working on the song, so hard that Temari fell asleep at the drums while playing. Temari was our determining factor of when to go to sleep that night. I was in the girls' dorm room, bunking with Tenten. I was staring at the ceiling, still on a buzz from the music pulsing through my veins.

I could feel new lyrics itching to be written down.

'_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you..._'

I love you, I love you, I love you.

The last thing I could think about before sleep overcame my will to stay awake was 'I love you' and how bad I longed to say that to just someone.

X.X.X.

"Sakura! Snooze-face!" Tenten was throwing clothes at me.

"Eurgh?" I looked up and blinked several times. Laying over me were dark flare jeans and a one shoulder green top with the words 'Love me or Hate me'' in bold black lettering.

"Come on Saku, put it on! We're going to challenge the boys this morning! We worked so hard on 'With You'! We need you looking extra hot and voice warmed up. Ino's making tea right now, and Hinata is calling the boys to challenge them. Well, she's probably calling Neji, or Naruto. Most likely Naruto. That is, if she can avoid fainting around him! Okay, okay, Saku, you need to get up. Temari's gonna do your makeup!" Tenten pulled on my arm and I struggled to sit up.

Once I was dressed, I was pulled into a chair where Temari attacked my face. When my face was 'exotic yet majestic' Ino thrust a tea into my hands, and then started on my hair. It ended up as super straight with slightly wavy bangs.

On our way out the door, I grabbed my guitar and we headed for the courtyard. The boys had agreed to the showdown, proclaiming that they were going to win the approval. How would a song written the night before win a song duel with a group who's newest song was written a week ago.

"Okay, everything's in order. All we really need are—" Ino said until her eyes go focused on the door.

"Ino! Hey there! Sorry we're late. Sasuke spent too much time in front of the mirror this morning!" Kiba yelled.

"I did not. You can blame Uzumaki for making himself a full out breakfast." Sasuke came in holding a guitar case, his eyes narrowed as if he was mentally detaching Kiba's head from the rest of his body.

As the boys bickered as they set up, the girls and I rehersed quietly 'With You'. We were beyond ready, and many curious classmates were finding a place to watch the battle between the two top bands of the school.

"Is HITTS ready?" Sasuke said through his microphone.

"Actually, Uchiha, it isn't HITTS, it's SHITT. But, yes. We have been ready." I spoke clearly, while trying to subdue the butterflies in my stomach. "You boys set the bar for us."

"It's our pleasure to cream you then." Sasuke turned to his band, and they set off to begin.

X.X.X.

Yeah!!! Another chapter done!

I figured that I'd start a new chapter as I was watching August Rush. I ended up getting so into this chapter that I don't honestly know what happened…oh well.

Sorry for a super long wait on this. Oops. I'll try to be better. I left myself at a weird spot last time.

Has anyone else seen 'Peach Girl'? If you have let me know if it ends okay. I really, really, really, want to strangle Sae.

Haha,

Review!

Jess


End file.
